User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lure (GTA IV) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gta-mysteries (Talk) 23:57, 3 August 2010 Ballas attack CJ CJ didn't do anything to Ballas gang. And why the Ballas always attack CJ? --Videogamer13 12:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ghost town figure I have found the ghost in Las Brujas, Bone County. This is real truth. --Videogamer13 05:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) If you look at the USA page you will see how they apear. Not phisicly. Also during Chinatown wars Ochoa is no longer mayor. Search him . You should check my other page I made weed B-day 00:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I mean I made a page called that. By the way what did you think about the presidents? Check out my new page Green Sabre (car) B-day 15:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC) My reasons the reason why I am sticking around is the staff made a bad decision in leaving rather then take the actions they did they could have worked it out --Owen1983 16:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) agreed TY I do edit there sometimes But I believe there is hope for this wiki I think we are finely OK even though there doesn't seem yo be any admins Anatolys block he has had warning after warning and he has gone on regardless so IMV a 9 year block is the perfect remedy --Owen1983 19:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sigh ):< Sigh McCrillisNsiah 01:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Mhm. That's right, what I learn is that white ppl get along lovely but brown "black" people are ruder to other dark skins. Black is beautiful anyways, unlike brown ppl. Well, I just hope your calm because I would never laugh about a dead person. McCrillisNsiah 01:44, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. McCrillisNsiah 02:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) To me and my brother Royce, we think its stupid for other black people who are brown skin actaully are being racist to their own gender color. Sigh, that's so sad. All muslims and dark skin ppl are suppose to get along better and even if we are that black, those muslims stupidly still make fun of us blacks. I just hope when I grow up as an adult, things will change, but I highly doubt it. McCrillisNsiah 02:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh. So white people and the muslims don't get along and they hate each other in your area. In my town, they pretty much get along. McCrillisNsiah 12:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, your right. Crown Heights do have lots of black people. But I still assume there are more muslisms in other neighborhoods in NYC. McCrillisNsiah 13:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) thanks! thanks for fixing the link. it seemed right at first.:) i need your help. Can you help me with something? I need to get a Schafter V12 in GTA IV, where do i find one??